


High

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Story Prompt, albus is an moron, but scorpius is moronsexual, scorpius and lily are best friends, this is just Scorpius being super poetic and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Scorpius was high. Not on drugs or alcohol, but on life; on music; on Albus Potter. As the music thrummed around them and bodies were crammed so close they were all forming into one, only one thing mattered. Only Albus mattered. His large contagious smile, brighter than the stars themselves, his captivating eyes that danced along to the beat and his hand that rested on Scorpius’ hip and swayed him along to the music.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	High

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and I wasn't going to post it, but I decided that I loved it too much not to.  
> Based on the prompt: "Only love makes you that crazy, sweetheart. And that damn stupid.”  
> Thank you to thetasteofsunshine for the prompt, I really appreciate it!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Scorpius was high. Not on drugs or alcohol, but on life; on music; on Albus Potter. As the music thrummed around them and bodies were crammed so close they were all forming into one, only one thing mattered. Only Albus mattered. His large contagious smile, brighter than the stars themselves, his captivating eyes that danced along to the beat and his hand that rested on Scorpius’ hip and swayed him along to the music._

_Scorpius was high. Not on any mind-altering substance, but on the idea that this night could change his life forever. This night could make his dreams come true._

“I kissed Albus,” Scorpius said, slamming his books onto the table and collapsing into the chair with an embarrassed huff. The library was empty – it was a Sunday at the beginning of term; not even the seventh years have started their studying for N.E.W.Ts yet.

Lily Luna Potter looked up from her book with wide baby brown eyes, her pink lip-stick stained lips forming an ‘o’ shape as she gasped, the gasp turning into a slow squeal before she was – finally – fully exploding in her chair.

“You WHAT? Scorpius, you little minx, who knew you had it in you?” She squealed, closing her books and ensuring her full attention was on him. It was something she started doing once Scorpius had admitted that he often felt ignored when he spoke too much, knowing he was annoying people. By showing he had her complete attention, he began feeling more comfortable to open up. This was how Lily – besides Albus – had become his best friend. “Tell me EVERYTHING!”

“Relax, Lil, it was just a kiss!”

“Just a kiss, my arse. You’re telling there was no cheeky grabbing, no subtle frottage, no-”

“Lily!” He hissed, silencing her. “You’re fourteen, where did you even learn what frottage is?”

“James Sirius Potter is my brother,” she deadpanned. Scorpius couldn’t fault her there. She raised her eyebrows at him, red glitter eye-shadow highlighting her eyelids, a silent gesture to tell him to continue his story.

“He… doesn’t even remember it,” Scorpius slumped in his chair, his mood souring. Not that he’d woken up in the best mood anyway. Albus was already gone when he woke, and when he found him in the Great Hall, Albus was already leaving, claiming an early Quidditch practice had been called. Scorpius knew that was a lie because he’d seen half the Quidditch team still passed out on the Slytherin sofas in the common room. “Or he does and he regrets it.”

But Scorpius didn’t regret it. He didn’t think he ever could regret the best moment of his life.

_Scorpius was high. Not on liquid luck, but on pure euphoria and the feeling of Albus’ bare skin beneath his fingers. In the blur of the sea of people, Scorpius only had eyes for Albus as they swayed together to the beating music. Scorpius gripped Albus’ arms tighter and pulled him closer, their chest colliding. Albus’ other hand found Scorpius hip and he dug his nails in to pull him closer, as though the non-existent distant was still too much. It seemed almost mutual to them both as Scorpius’ hands wrapped around his neck and they closed the distance between their lips._

_Scorpius was high. Not on love potions, but on the feeling of Albus’ lips on his. Their lips moved in sync to the beating music and Scorpius forgot everything including his name. All he knew was Albus’ lips as they collided with his own. He tasted like butterbeer and faintly like the Pepper Imps they’d shared before the party and even though Scorpius had never liked butterbeer, he was sure he could get drunk of the taste of Albus’ tongue. He’d forever drink butterbeer if it was on the end of Albus’ lips._

“I’m sure that’s not the case,” Lily assured, pulling Scorpius from his reverie. Scorpius was sure that it _was_ the case. Albus never ignored him; they never ignored each other. Not since fourth year when they’d been split up. They promised after that nothing would never come between them.

Scorpius supposed that Albus never assumed a _kiss_ would be one of those things. He’d made that promise unaware of Scorpius’ ever-growing feelings. Feelings that blossomed from an acorn seed and into a fully-grown tree. He’d wanted to kiss him for months; had been in love with him for years. He just didn’t know it for a long time but when he finally realised, it was obvious. It was Albus. Of course, it was Albus. There was no one else, there never would be anyone else. His first friend; his first love; his first kiss. Scorpius only hoped the firsts would never end.

“I’m sure he now hates me,” Scorpius said, flicking through the pages of Lily’s book that he’d reached over to steal – anything to distract his fingers.

“Tell me what happened,” she insisted.

“He’d been drinking, and we were dancing. We were really close, but everyone was really close and packed in like sardines. And he put his hands on my hip and I wrapped mine around his shoulders and then we were kissing and it was…” Scorpius had no doubt a look of a love-struck teenage girl on his face as he fished around in his brain for the right word. “Euphoric.”

Lily was smiling and shaking her head fondly. “Sounds like he was into it too.”

Scorpius came down from cloud nine.

_Scorpius was high. Not on a truth serum, but on Albus’ full, kissed-swollen lips as he brought them to Scorpius’ ear and whispered something he didn’t quite catch. But it didn’t matter because Albus was close to him, and Albus had kissed him and Albus was-_

_Walking away from him._

_He made no indication for Scorpius to follow – didn’t look back to him even once. And Scorpius was no longer high but his heart rate was. His heart was threatening to pound from his chest and he thought that might be less painful than the boy of his dreams so openly walking away._

_He watched as Albus poured himself another drink and joined in a conversation with some of his Quidditch teammates, banter flowing easily between them. Scorpius turned up the stairs and disappeared into the sixth-year boys dormitory and flung himself on the bed. He wasn’t sure where the tears came from, but they poured out of him and all feeling of weightlessness he had felt whilst kissing Albus was gone. He was heavy._

_Scorpius wasn’t high. He was low; very, very low._

“He just walked away?” Lily asked incredulously. Her face was a picture of fury, her cheeks flaring a scarlet red, darker than her hair. “I swear, I will kill that boy when I see him.”

“Maybe he had a reason, but now I feel like a fool.”

“Or maybe he’s the fool for not seeing what’s right in front of him,” Lily said, wise beyond her years. Scorpius hardly believed the words that came out of her mouth. Why would Albus want him out of all the boys at this school? Nothing made Scorpius special. He was just Scorpius. Annoying, boring, too much Scorpius.

“No, I’m just an idiot. I shouldn’t have kissed him, but it felt so right.”

Lily smiled sadly at him. “Only love makes you that crazy, sweetheart. As for Albus, well, only love makes you that damn stupid.”

Scorpius furrowed his brows. “What does that mean?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” She flicked her gaze to an oncoming flurry of Quidditch robes and a panting, out-of-breath Albus.

Albus had a wild smile on his face, a crazy look in his eye. It was how he looked last night before Scorpius kissed him, when he was buzzed on butterbeer spiked with firewhiskey that Scorpius could still taste on his tongue.

“Scorp!” Albus said as he came to a halt in front of them and leaned down, firmly planting a kiss on Scorpius’ lips. Scorpius pulled back stunned, eyes wide with shock. Albus was still grinning. “I’m sorry, I panicked last night but now I just realised that why should it matter? That kiss… that kiss was euphoric,” – he heard Lily giggle – “and I never want to stop kissing you.”

And he kissed him again.

Scorpius was high. Not on giggle water, but only on Albus Potter with his exhilarating eyes and his wandering tongue. He was high on ardour and love confessions. He was high on life and the idea that Albus was kissing him and he was kissing Albus back, and this time he tasted faintly of the pancakes he’d eaten for breakfast and Scorpius didn’t like pancakes but he liked Albus and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make the world go around :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp


End file.
